


I Don't Know Where I'm Going, But I Don't Think I'm Coming Home

by Siubhantheelfninja



Series: A Song is Worth Five Minutes of Writing [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sadness, Self Harm, Song fic, Triggers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhantheelfninja/pseuds/Siubhantheelfninja
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.Series of Drabbles





	

Patrick looked at his silver iPhone 6 where he was currently spilling his innermost feelings to the man he loved the most. He really was in love with Pete, but Pete continuously treats him like he doesn’t matter in this world and Patrick was pretty pissed. 

“Are you like mad at me? Why do you act like you never care about me? I love you Pete…”

He sighs and stares at the screen, waiting for the reply. Anxioussness overwhelms him as he sees the three tiny dots start bouncing to acknowledge that Pete was typing. 

“I don’t know what to say, Patrick. I just don’t know what we’re doing any more.” 

Patrick’s world came crashing down around him.


End file.
